Saiyajin Unmasked
by Weirdo Insane Person
Summary: Very short. Contains a schoolday for Gohan. Incompleted


Disclaimer~ Me no own DBZ, me own Naki, me own Larissa, me own weirdo profesor. ME OWN BOB!!!! I like my chappies short and sweet, so please have patience. Five or more reviews from 5 different people for Chappie 2: Uh Oh, Secrets! to arrive. (Yes I AM bad at title names.)  
  
**Note: Characters cannot hear, see, or talk to Bob, but Bob can hear and see them. :-P **  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 1: Pies Are the Magical Food  
  
This story begins on Gohan's fifth day of school. By this time, he has his Saiya-man secret identity, and his reputation is the strange, new, cute kid. Pretty cool, huh? But back on the subject. One day Gohan's class was studying the most important creature in the universe... Yup, that's right.. the monkey. Now Gohan, once having a tail and still being half monkey (*ahem* Saiyan), was a master in the subject.  
  
Bob: Iced tea is tea, but iced!  
  
"But how can a monkey hold apples in it's feet and its tail?? Only hands can hold stuff, and let's not forget our mouths.... Does anyone have any apple pie??" asked a chubby girl in the second row.  
  
"Larissa, you've been in this class for 2 years, and you've sat up close every day... You also ask this question every year. I've taught my very best... So tell me..." began the professor.... "WHY WON'T YOU LEARN?!?!?!?" he finished in a Vegeta- Frieza moment. That's when his toupee came half way off his head. A roar of laughter spread across the classroom.  
  
Bob: Hot chocolate is chocolate, but hot.  
  
"Failure is not a laughing matter." said the professor firmly. "Now, be in silence or I'll fail all of you!"  
  
The whole class became silent except for Larissa.  
  
"Actually Miss Larissa Lanet, an F might raise your grade."  
  
Bob: OOOOHHH!!! SHOT DOWN!!!  
  
"Now tell me, what is so funny??"  
  
Larissa struggled to make out words through her laughter, ".... Ap....ple... PIE!!!!" And she continued her roaring laughter.  
  
Bob: Apple pie is pie, but with apples.  
  
"I almost feel sorry for her." whispered one girl to another.  
  
"Yeah, ALMOST, but not quite." she whispered back.  
  
Larissa Lanet eventually settled down. Estimated time? ... plus two... carry the three... what am I??? A math major?!??!? A really long time. The class sat still trying to avoid a failing grade, except for the girl in the back row. Being in the back, and also being the only one IN that row, enabled only the professor to see her pointing to her head repeatedly. That's when he realized the rug replacing his bald cranium had slid down on his shoulder. As he looked at it, he had an expression showing he was thinking, "Oh Crap.." The class began to giggle again. In one swift moment, the professor jumped in the air. The toupee flew into the air over the prof's head and as his feet touched the ground, his 'rug' landed perfectly on his head.  
  
Bob: Ice cream is cream, but frozen.... like ice.  
  
The class went wild screaming, "Yeah! COOL!! Awsome!" and they continued that for 4 more minutes.  
  
Bob: Thank you! Thank you! And remember, without classic, classical would just be a guy named Al!  
  
The only students unimpressed were Gohan and Videl who could easily do it themseleves (if they owned a toupee), the girl in the back row, and Larissa, who didn't know what she was screaming for. Not surpisingly, the professor let the chaos continue on because he loved to show-off in front of teenage students. I mean, what teacher doesn't?  
  
So anyway, when the commotion ended, one hand was raised in the air. The prof. ignored it in hopes the class would start screaming for him again.... Now the hand was swooshing in the air.  
  
"What IS it Larissa?" asked a annoyed prof..  
  
"I still don't know the answer to my question." said Larissa.  
  
"Because monkeys are special." concluded the prof.  
  
"Yes, but actually Monkeys have blahh blah blah like pie blah blah blha and apples blah blah" answered the girl in the back in a complicated manner, speaking cleary and as fast as 5 words per second. Follow?  
  
Bob: Airplanes are planes, but in the air... like most planes..."  
  
"OH! I understand now!" replied Larissa.  
  
The prof. stood amazed that Larissa understood something.  
  
How did you know that?" asked a curious student.  
  
"I'm one with the monkeys" the backseat girl answered unseriously.  
  
A few giddy faces changed to confused ones, and many comments about how strange the girl was, scattered throughout the classroom.  
  
Soon the bell rang and school was out.  
  
"Test on Chapter 6: Monkeys!" yelled the prof. over the students' loud footsteps as they ran out the doors. After three seconds, he realized he was talking to barely no one. "Oh well.... Naki, please come to my desk."  
  
Bob: Subways are ways but subbed... um.... it's also a food place.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
And so, the first chapter ends. This is probably the sanest story I've written, and ever will, so R/R. Would you like more humor? Less? Ideas for upcoming events? I have a few ideas, but my fountain will soon run dry without help from readers. I have some of the story written out in a little book/notebook of mine, so chances are, the plot won't change much. 


End file.
